OS The only key to your heart
by chatnoir-chatblanc
Summary: Fin du 4X11. Elena est donc rentrée chez elle, et Damon est resté seul dans la cave insalubre, en grand état de faiblesse. L'heure avance, il se fait tard et Elena ne parvient pas à dormir. Tentera-t-elle d'aller retrouver Damon, qui représente pourtant un danger sans pareil pour Jeremy? Citron Delena.


**Son corps s'arqua sous une vague de douleur plus vive que les précédentes**, puis se détendit. Cela faisait des heures que ça durait, qu'il subissait les assauts répétés de son corps malade, vidé de son essence vital, qui criait à travers sa chair, demandait qu'on le nourrisse. Quand il n'en pouvait plus, il sombrait de temps à autres dans une profonde léthargie, rompu par les tiraillements de son esprit. _Elena... voir Elena..._ parfois il croyait l'apercevoir dans un coin de la pièce sombre, furtivement, un point lumineux dans l'obscurité. Il tentait alors tant bien que mal de se lever, manquant de se rompre les articulations, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il croyait arriver au but...elle s'évaporait comme un panache de fumée. Une hallucination. Juste une hallucination, pensa-t-il d'un air morne en s'affalant de nouveau sur le sol poussiéreux, avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cet air...cet air tout autour de lui devenait insupportable, à peine respirable...il lui semblait que la demeure était en feux, et qu'il était terrassé par les vapeurs de souffre. Stefan allait le payer très cher quand il sortirait de là... il s'interrompit dans le cours de ses pensées, soudain mortifié. A bien y songer... quand est-ce qu'il sortirait de là, exactement ? Quand est-ce qu'il revirait la lumière du jour ? Quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait _elle_ ? Son estomac se contracta. Elle au moins semblait libérée de toute tourmente, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à le voir...

- Tu as raison, Elena, réussit-il à dire dans un semi-rictus, j'espère que tu resteras loin de moi aussi longtemps que nécessaire... loin de moi... en sécurité...

Car c'était la pure et simple vérité, il ne pouvait le nier : Elena et son entourage était beaucoup plus en sécurité loin de lui. Si il venait à s'échapper de cette cave et à mettre la main sur Jeremy... rien que d'y penser, la soif de sang se faisait plus violente. Rien que d'imaginer trancher sa carotide et s'abreuver du nectar pourpre et chaud qui en affluerait le mettait dans un état quasi orgasmique, alors qu'il était là, seul et sans rien pour se nourrir. Il grimaça. Son état de faiblesse empirait les choses. Elena avait bien fait de ne pas venir. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Si elle était venu... dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui dire pour qu'elle le laisse sortir. Ça aurait été facile, si facile... à cette pensée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...il n'aurait eu qu'à lui ordonner de le laisser franchir la porte et de l'attendre ici... « _reste dans cette cave sans rien dire à personne, pendant que je vais tuer ton frère_ »... et elle lui aurait obéit. Il le savait, il en était intimement persuadé. Elle aurait obtempéré sans omettre la moindre résistance. Ça aurait été tellement facile... il serait sortit de la cave, n'aurait eu qu'a pisté le jeune gilbert, si jeune, si novice, même pas capable d'effacer ses traces lorsqu'il passait quelque part... il n'aurait eu qu'à suivre l'odeur de sa peau, le flux de son sang parcourant ses veines gonflées qui n'attendaient que lui... il serait certainement dans le salon des Gilbert, taillant des pieux...maladroitement, grossièrement, comme à son habitude...si jeune, si novice...il serait entré dans la demeure le plus aisément du monde, puisqu'il y avait déjà été invité... tellement facile...il aurait longé le couloir de sa démarche féline, ses pieds volant presque au dessus du plancher...à peine un bruissement...il l'aurait vu, assis à la table, concentré à sa tâche...tellement confiant de sa sœur et de stefan qui gardaient l'entrée du dragon...tellement naïf...il aurait vu sa nuque inclinée légèrement... il se serait approché...Jeremy se serait retourné, un masque d'horreur peint sur ses traits... et là, et là...Damon arrêta net le fil de ses penchées, haletant, le visage brillant d'une avidité bestiale. Peu à peu il reprit conscience de lui-même et un profond malaise s'empara de lui. Il l'aurait tué. En une fraction de seconde, tout aurait basculé. La vie de Jeremy, son humanité, l'amour d'Elena... tout ça balayé en un éclair. Il ferma les yeux. Heureusement, Elena n'était pas venu. Elle ne viendrait pas. Tout irait bien.

* * *

**Seule dans son lit, Elena fulminait.** Elle revoyait par flash succins le visage de Stefan lui annonçant avec un plaisir sadique que malheureusement, elle ne pourrait revoir Damon de sitôt. _« tu comprends, il pourrait te demander de le libérer pour aller tuer Jeremy... tu es liée à lui, tu te rappelles ? »_. Elle serra la mâchoire. Impossible de ne pas déceler sous ses airs doucereux la lueur de triomphe qui flambait dans ses iris ambrés. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement le dessus du couvre lit alors que les murs de la pièce renvoyaient en écho ses marmonnements approximatifs priant Stefan d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Non mais c'était vrai, quoi, à la fin ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie qu'ils avaient tous de tenir absolument à l'éloigner de Damon ? Les narines plus dilatées que jamais, Elena se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Et en même temps, que pouvait-elle bien leur répondre ? Ou du moins répondre à Stefan, qui avait sortit de sa poche la carte « sirebond » ? Ce fichu lien... Si elle était excédée par les efforts que son ex petit-ami de vampire déployait pour la tenir loin de Damon, elle ne pouvait malheureusement lui donner tord... car en effet, qu'est ce qui empêcherait, une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint le ténébreux vampire aux yeux cobalts, que ce dernier lui soutienne que le meilleur pour lui serait de sortir de cette cave et d'aller se requinquer par la voie intraveineuse de Jeremy ? Elena déglutit. Rien, en effet. On le lui avait assez répété : Damon et elle étaient liés l'un à l'autre dans une relation de maître à esclave dont elle ne pouvait malheureusement s'extirper... et voilà. Voilà à quoi se résumait aujourd'hui leur attachement aux yeux de tous. Une femme prisonnière, les poignets enclavés de chaînes invisibles, un pantin dont on tirait les ficelles... et tout ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater qu'elle, qu'on disait si soumise, si docile, si malléable... elle que tous montraient du doigt, leurs visages peints en une expression commune de pitié, sentait brûler en elle un feu ardent de rébellion. Ceux qui lui reprochaient d'obéir étaient les mêmes qui lui donnaient des ordres : _« ne laisse pas Damon avec Jeremy », « ne sois pas avec celui qui s'est fichu de moi dans le passé », « ne va pas voir mon frère », « ne couche pas avec lui », « « n'aime pas celui que nous n'aimons pas »_... le brouhaha de ses pensées disloquées formaient un amas compact qui lui obstruaient le crâne. Le sang battait tellement fort contre ses tempes qu'elle se releva brusquement sur son lit, suffoquant presque. Tentant de recouvrer ses esprits, elle jeta un regard vague par la fenêtre traversée d'un rayon de lumière laiteuse. Elle aurait voulu courir à perdre haleine, briser cette vitre, briser ses chaînes... elle voulait être libre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elena Gilbert voulait être qui elle était vraiment. Sans barrière. Sans limite. Sans qu'on lui impose quoique ce soit. Et aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, la seule image qui lui apparaissait alors qu'elle éprouvait cet imminent et puissant besoin d'affranchissement fut celle de l'homme qui était supposé être son bourreau...

Elena se leva, sentant s'insuffler en elle un vent nouveau, libérateur. Elle était consciente des risques qu'elle prenait en faisant cela. Mais à cet instant précis, dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'agissait pas sous le joug d'une tierce personne, de la morale ou des convenances... seul son cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes dictait son désir.

* * *

**Dans le silence pénétrant de la pièce confinée et sombre**, il crut entendre le cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure...une poignet qu'on actionne...une porte qui s'entrebâille en grinçant...encore un effet de son imagination, sans doute...pourtant les bruits persistaient. Il entendait maintenant, presque distinctement, la porte se refermer. C'était peut-être seulement Stefan qui était venu jeter un coup d'œil de vérification puis était repartit...mais il percevait à présent un autre souffle que le sien dans la pièce, et bientôt des pas claquant sur le sol terreux. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Une silhouette floue se découpait de l'ombre. Il cligna des yeux vitreux. Un visage poupin s'avançait vers lui, de grands yeux noisettes ourlés de longs cils le toisant avec anxiété. Elena était là, agenouillée auprès de lui, palpant sa joue d'une main fébrile.

- Elena..., murmura-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire passant sur son visage blême. Tu es venue...

Elle hocha la tête, souriant à son tour. Les hallucinations avaient beau n'être que de simples hallucinations, qu'il était bon de pouvoir ne serait-ce que fictivement, la voir encore une fois...

- Je suis venue..., répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce sans cesser de caresser sa joue. Je devais ven...

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffé dans son glapissement de douleur, car Damon lui avait empoigné la main violemment.

- Tu es vraiment là, dit-il d'une voix soudain tendue, les traits durcis, ses yeux cobalts écarquillés de terreur la fixant comme si elle était devenue folle

- Mais oui, tu viens de le dire, gémit-elle. Damon, lâche-moi tu me fais ma...

Mais déjà il l'avait déjà libéré de son étreinte et avait usé de ses dernières forces pour se projeter en arrière, heurtant le mur avec une grande brutalité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Souffla-t-il, pétrifié, sans cesser de la regarder. Tu n'aurais pas du venir ! Pars d'ici !

Damon, pris de véritables convulsions, tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à une poutre. Elena s'élança pour l'aider mais il lui fit signe de rester immobile.

- Tu es complètement dingue, ma parole, dit-il dans une grimace de douleur. Venir ici sans Stefan, alors que je pourrais...je pourrais...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, haletant, et tous deux saisirent la portée terrible de ce mutisme. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil coupable à Elena qui ne se dégonfla pas.

- Je suis désolée, Damon, dit-elle

- tu n'as pas à être désolée de devoir me laisser ici, rétorqua-t-il, irrité. Tout ça c'est de la faute de cet enfoiré de Kol... si je l'attrape, je te jure que je vais le...

- Je suis désolée, reprit Elena sans l'écouter, car je ne partirai pas.

Un silence tomba entre eux comme un couperet. Damon trouva subitement en lui l'énergie de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. La mine sombre, il leva les yeux vers Elena.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je ne partirai pas, répéta-t-elle avec assurance. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, je...

- Bon dieu, Elena ! Explosa-t-il soudain en envoyant son poing contre le mur de pierre qui s'ébrécha en une longue fissure

Tous deux regardèrent les dégâts qu'il venait de causer sans mots dire, puis Damon se tourna lentement vers elle et dit en tentant de conserver son calme :

- Regarde ça. Le sang que Stefan a fait disparaître de mon organisme est en train de se régénérer... dans quelques heures, peut-être moins, j'aurais retrouvé suffisamment de d'énergie pour te...

- pour quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle en levant les bras puis en les faisant retomber le long de son corps dans un geste suintant d'exaspération. Pour me forcer à te libérer d'ici , c'est ça ?

Damon serra la mâchoire, la mine lugubre.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas à te forcer, dit-il entre ses dents. Il me suffit de te le demander, et tu le feras.

Eleva leva le menton, l'air digne.

- Tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je ne le crois pas, soupira-t-il. J'en suis sûr.

Il s'affala par terre en grimaçant de nouveau, excédé, en essayant de préserver ses forces.

- Ecoute Elena, cette conversation est stérile. Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que si je veux vraiment sortir d'ici, je sortirai d'ici et tu sais pertinemment ce que je ferai une fois dehors.

Il planta ses yeux limpides dans les siens, comme pour la défier. Elena sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Jeremy et elle eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il d'un air satisfait. Alors maintenant, je pense que tu connais la sortie...

Il désigna la porte d'un geste vague du menton. Elena hocha la tête, les traits tendus.

- Très bien, dit-elle sèchement

Elle rejoignit la porte en quelques pas. Une fois devant, Damon s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'ouvre pour disparaître derrière. Au lieu de ça, elle inséra la lourde clé en argent dans le trou de la serrure, tourna deux fois et se tourna vers Damon dont le sourire s'était figé.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Il haussa les sourcils tellement haut que ceux-ci se confondirent avec les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- Et tu crois qu'en nous enfermant, tu pourras m'empêcher de sortir d'ici ? Lança-t-il d'un ton railleur. Alors que je n'ai qu'à te la prendre pour...

Il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Elena venait tout bonnement d'avaler la clé.

- Voilà, dit-elle avec assurance en déglutissant, maintenant je suis la seule clé te permettant de sortir d'ici.

- Tu es folle, dit-il, atterré. Complètement folle... tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire...

- Et qu'est ce que je viens de faire, Damon ?

Elle le regarda d'un air innocent, et il s'avança vers elle, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas pas bien compris la situation, gronda-t-il. J'ai été _hypnotisé_ pour tuer Jeremy. Ce qui signifie que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça ! _N'importe quoi_ ! Je fracasserais cette porte pour pouvoir sortir !

- Mais tu as dit qu'il te faudrait plusieurs heures avant d'avoir retrouvé toutes tes for...

- peu importe ce que j'ai dit ! Tempêta-t-il, hors de lui. A présent, je suis enfermé avec quelqu'un pouvant me fournir assez de sang pour me remettre sur pied ! Quelqu'un, enchaîna-t-il alors qu'Elena pâlissait, à qui je n'ai qu'à ordonner de fracturer cette foutue porte pour qu'elle le fasse dans la seconde qui suit !

Il poussa un juron et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Où est Stefan ? Aboya-t-il en se retournant. Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait laissé venir ici ?! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là !

- J'ai attendu qu'il soit partit... je crois qu'il est partit rejoindre Rebekah.

Elena nota pour elle-même que cette information ne l'alarmait pas le moins du monde. Elle entendit Damon gronder :

- Tu sais qu'il n'approuverait pas que tu sois ici.

- Peut-être que je m'en fous.

Sa propre audace la surprit. Damon lui-même sembla quelque peu pris de court. Face à ce fugace instant de répit, elle en profita pour s'approcher de lui et il recula contre le mur, comme pris de peur.

- Ne t'approche pas, murmura-t-il, affolé. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire...

Elle s'avança encore d'un pas, et saisit sa main, la pressant contre sa joue. Levant vers lui deux opales brillantes, elle souffla :

- Et toi tu ne sais pas à quel point je te fais confiance.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, dit-il à mi-voix en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu ne comprends pas... ça va au-delà de ma propre volonté...

- Je crois que je comprends très bien, au contraire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, décontenancé.

- Qu'il s'agisse de ce lien, ou d'hypnose, reprit-elle d'une voix douce en couvant son visage tendu d'un regard intense, c'est du pareil au même... on peut le combattre... ensemble.

Damon ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas le vaincre, dit-elle d'un air grave. Je le sais, Damon... mais on peut _essayer_... et pas parce que Stefan l'a fait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression meurtrit de son visage, ou pas parce que c'est ce que j'attends de toi mais...

Elle fit glisser la main de Damon sur sa bouche, couvrant sa paume de baisers puis la faisant glisser de nouveau sur sa joue. Le vampire, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se contentant de l'observé d'un air hagard, sans rien dire. Elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui.

- parce que quand je suis avec toi, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre... peu importe tout ce qui peut se passer autour... pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose à laquelle j'attache encore de l'importance c'est le fait que nous soyons là, ensemble et qu'on vive... ce truc dingue, dit-elle dans un sourire étranglé, et je sais que c'est incroyablement égoïste mais pendant ces quelques minutes, la seule chose qui m'importe, ce n'est pas le lien et ce ne sont sûrement pas les autres... la seule chose importante, c'est que je sais que je suis à toi, entièrement à toi...

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de son visage et il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Et toi, dit-elle dans un souffle en happant sa bouche, glissant fébrilement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Est-ce que tu es capable de penser à autre chose quand tu es avec moi ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard cobalt d'elle mais s'obstinait à ne pas faire un geste, terrifié à l'idée de faire un faux-pas qui briserait tout. Il aurait préféré la repousser aussi loin que possible plutôt que de penser à la perspective de la perdre à jamais. Mais sa bouche... sa bouche était un vrai supplice de Tantale... tentant de se faire violence, il murmura :

- Elena, je ne...

- Dis-moi, souffla-t-elle en étouffant ses mots contre ses lèvres, si tu arrives à penser à autre chose quand tu es avec moi...

Sa voix se faisait plus pressante, son souffle plus rauque. Elle essayait de le pousser à bout mais il continuait de résister, le corps figé, les traits tendus. Et si il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ? Si les mots sortaient de sa gorge sans qu'il en ait même conscience ? Il n'avait que quelques mots à dire et Jeremy était mort. Son visage se crispa en une expression de profonde incompréhension tandis qu'il toisait Elena, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Comment pouvait-elle prendre un tel risque ? _Comment pouvait-elle ?_ Alors que son désarroi s'amplifiait, il sentait s'insinuer dans ses veines une onde glacée qui courraient de ses poignets à ses avants bras, puis vers sa poitrine en obstruant son pauvre cœur mort. La soif revenait à lui, quémandant sa livre de chair. Une soif telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, tellement puissante qu'elle lui donnait le tournis. Elena vit non sans frayeur les iris luisantes du vampire s'empourprer et le contour de ses yeux se strier de veines sombres et gonflées. Elle accentua sa pression sur sa bouche, tentant de museler le grondement bestial qui sortait de sa gorge en feux.

- Dis le moi, Damon, répéta-t-elle d'une faible voix étouffée

Mais la poitrine du vampire se levait et s'abaissait dans un rythme d'enfer, emportée par l'envie, le désir enflammé de sang qui avait pris possession de son corps... Elena n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il l'avait culbuté à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre un mur, plaquant ses deux paumes sur les pierres rugueuses, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Tu es consciente, dit-il en braquant ses iris devenues sombres sur elle, que te retrouver dans cette pièce, seule avec moi, est sans doute le choix le plus dangereux que tu ai jamais fait ?

Le souffle coupé, elle répondit dans un murmure fébrile :

- je l'ai su dès la première minute.

Les doigts du vampire se resserrèrent sur les dalles de pierre, les broyant à demi. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied, il inspira profondément et hocha lentement la tête sans la perdre du regard. Ses yeux accrochés aux siens lui criaient de partir, de lui craquer la nuque et de s'enfuir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore... mais son corps se plaquait déjà lentement au sien avec un désir fiévreux, implacable.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Si on est d'accord là-dessus, tout va bien...

Sa main droite glissa du mur et poursuivit sa chute sur l'épaule d'Elena, frôlant sa peau frissonnante du bout des doigts. Aussitôt une onde électrique parcourut l'échine de son dos et elle ne put retenir un faible gémissement, que remarqua le vampire. Sans jamais la quitter du regard, il laissa courir son doigts le long de son cou jusqu'aux lignes de sa mâchoire. Elena rejeta la tête légèrement en arrière. Damon eut une sorte de tremblement compulsif en la voyant ainsi offerte. Il lui aurait été si facile de planter ses canines acérés dans sa gorge, de récupérer l'énergie vitale dont on l'avait privé... il passa deux doigts sur la ligne de son cou, avança ses lèvres avides, caressa sa peau d'un frôlement habile de sa langue... il sentit les mains d'Elena qui l'encerclaient, palpaient son dos, s'accrochant à sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais... Une onde de chaleur l'envahit, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Presque haletant, il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant dépasser deux longues canines et colla sa bouche à son cou, faisant racler la pointe acérée contre sa peau. Il sentit le corps d'Elena trembler entre ses mains et l'enserra de part et d'autre pour la retenir alors qu'elle glissait presque du mur. Plus que son sang, sa voracité convoitait chaque parcelle de son corps dont le parfum subtil l'enivrait, exaltait ses sens, enflammait sa poitrine d'un feu ardent. Il la pressa contre lui de plus en plus fort, sa bouche parcourant son cou nu, dévorant sa peau de baisers langoureux. Plus il sentait la respiration d'Elena s'intensifier, devenir des halètements irréguliers, plus il sentait l'ivresse de ses sens s'accroître... et son cou qui était là, toujours offert, toujours nu... il pouvait voir au travers de son épiderme la veine glacée palpiter dangereusement... mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait plus qu'une volonté. Il leva sa main gauche et empoigna le cou d'Elena. Elle étouffa une exclamation mais il fit rebasculer sa tête en avant. Elle leva des yeux flamboyants vers lui et, con cœur battant tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait littéralement s'arracher de sa poitrine, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Je pourrais te contraindre à faire ce que je veux, souffla-t-il avec empressement entre ses lèvres, mais la seule chose que je veux c'est _toi_.

_« c'est toi... », « c'est toi... »..._ Elena savoura l'effet de ses mots qui glissaient sur elle, embrasaient son âme. Les mains de Damon avaient quittés son cou et suivaient le long de son dos, caressant la courbe de ses fesses d'un palpé habile. Sans prévenir, il la porta, l'élevant contre le mur rugueux, arrachant à Elena un nouveau gémissement. Abruptement, il empoigna ses cuisses qu'il plaça de part et d'autre de lui, l'entourant dans un étau de fer. La jeune vampire resserra ses jambes autour de lui, l'attirant à elle avec ardeur dans un entremêlement de souffles rauques. La main libre de Damon parcourait son corps, suivait la courbe ronde que sa chemise en flanelle laissait deviner. Il défit un bouton, puis deux, laissant entrevoir un soutien gorge en dentelle écru. Le souffle coupé, Elena le regarda exercer une infime pression sur le milieu de l'armature qui se déchira en deux, libérant sa poitrine gonflée de désir... Il balaya d'un regard ténébreux la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui puis leva de nouveau ses iris cobalts vers Elena... fébrilement, il pianota sur la pointe de ses seins, doucement d'abord, y dessinant des cercles du bout des doigts... Elena se mordit la lèvre, n'en pouvant plus. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvée un tel besoin de le sentir en elle...l'envie était accrue, exacerbée par l'interdit qui flottait dans l'air, tout autour d'eux... elle ne devrait pas être là... elle ne devrait pas faire ça... elle ne devrait pas le laisser poser ses mains chaudes sur ses seins, sur la courbe de ses reins, entre ses cuisses qu'elle écartait pour lui montrer comme elle le voulait... Étourdie de plaisir, elle ne savait plus où étaient les lèvres de Damon... étaient-elles contre sa bouche...le long de son cou...sa langue parsemait-elle sa poitrine secouée de soubresauts incontrôlables ou léchait-elle le long de son ventre... ses mains palpaient-elles ses fesses plaquées contre le mur, ou descendaient-elle plus bas, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant ensuite, arrachant son jean, se frayant un chemin là où elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment... L'excitation lui faisait perdre la tête. Lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, ses mains étaient remontées sous ses fesses pour la porter plus haut... Damon, violent, impétueux dans son désir, le corps brûlant, lui donna un coup de rein particulièrement violent qui lui arracha un cri strident. Son ivresse s'accrut, enflammée par son nom qu'elle hurlait, se répercutant entre les murs de la pièce... « Damon, Damon, Damon... », puis se muant en murmures qu'elle lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix presque plaintive... « continue, ne t'arrête pas... ». Il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il savait, il était sûr du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il le sentait dans chaque parcelle de son dos dont elle griffait la peau, à bout de souffle. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche ressemblaient presque à des lamentations de douleur... il craignait de lui faire mal, mais ne pouvait s'arrêter de la traiter moins durement. A présent, il avait dépassé le point de non retour, un feu s'était allumé en lui, il la sentait se coller à lui, trembler sous des vagues de plaisir qui se répétaient encore et encore... mais elle en voulait plus, toujours plus... Il le voyait dans ses iris noisettes qu'elle plantaient dans ses yeux à lui, le défiant d'aller encore plus vite, encore plus fort...une fraction de seconde et il l'avait porté à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la table en bois laqué où il l'allongea lascivement. Saisissant ses cuisses, il l'attira brusquement à lui et entra de nouveau en elle. Elle resta allongée quelques secondes, son corps se cabrant, son dos s'arquant sous les ondes qui la traversaient... puis elle se redressa légèrement, se calant sur ses coudes, pour pouvoir le toiser à son aise... la vision de son homme, le torse en sueur, ses bras aux muscles saillants agrippant ses cuisses, ses doigts griffant sa peau, tout son corps effectuant des vas et viens violents qui lui arrachaient de temps à autres des grondements sourds, la rendit folle. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, mais lui ne la regardait pas... ses iris azurs étaient braqués sur les seins d'Elena qui se balançaient au rythme des coups qu'il lui donnait...de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite... n'en pouvant plus, elle se redressa vivement et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. D'abord surpris, il la laissa faire et elle lui lança un sourire triomphant en l'embrassant, happant ses lèvres alors qu'il était parcourut d'un léger rire. Sans jamais cesser de le regarder, elle s'enchâssa sur lui avec une lenteur affolante, savourant les sensations qui tiraillaient sa chair... plaquant ses mains sur son torse, elle pressa sa bouche sur la sienne et il continua de s'enfoncer en elle en saisissant ses fesses de ses deux mains.

- laisse moi faire, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave, comme habitée

Elle bascula alors sa tête en arrière, droite comme un « i », et s'empala sur lui en poussant un gémissement strident qui fit trembler tout son corps. Damon la laissa prendre les choses en main pendant un instant, profitant de la vue qu'il avait de son corps qui glissait de haut en bas, de ses mains qu'elle pressait sur ses seins, de son visage poupin transfiguré par le plaisir qu'il y lisait, ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle se mordillait, les halètements désordonnés qui parcouraient tout son corps, ses iris flamboyantes qu'elle fixait sur lui, et le sourire provoquant qu'elle arborait...

- ne joue pas à ça avec moi, souffla-t-il, amusé mais une lueur de démence flambant dans ses yeux

Tout cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il était pris d'un besoin compulsif, enivré par le désir de la posséder entièrement... il agrippa ses hanches et sans qu'elle sache trop comment, elle se retrouva de nouveau contre le mur mais cette fois-ci, dos à lui... pétrifiée, elle sentit sa main qui pressait sa gorge et bascula sa tête en arrière, tendant sa croupe vers lui. Elle leva des mains tremblantes et les plaqua contre le mur, comme si elle rendait les armes... il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, absolument tout...Tremblante comme une feuille, elle sentit son souffle se rapprocher dans son cou et elle l'entendit lui murmurer d'une voix chauve:

- je veux que tu me dise que tu es à moi...

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais ses mots se transformèrent en cris car déjà il l'avait prise, attirant ses fesses à lui brusquement... Haletante, Elena gémit :

- Je suis à toi... je suis à toi...

Ses mots s'évanouissaient sous les légères claques qu'il exerçait sur son derrière tendu, offert. Comme il la désirait... Il colla son torse contre son dos moite de sueur, empoignant ses seins dans ses mains et la ramenant à lui. Debout contre le mur, son visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou, couvrant son épaule de baisers enflammés, il continua à entrer et sortir sous ses gémissements de plus en plus perçants... Elle était à lui, entièrement, sans faux-semblants, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque lien... elle avait toujours été à lui, depuis le jour où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, et il voulait lui montrer à quel point lui était à elle... il saisit son menton et fit pivoter son visage vers lui.

- Damon, parvint-elle à dire dans un souffle, Damon, je t'aime...

Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant fougueusement, lui répétant que lui aussi, lui aussi l'aimait, et depuis si longtemps... il entremêla ses doigts aux siens contre le mur, les bras tendus et elle lui lança un regard larmoyant, n'en pouvant plus...

- Viens en moi, murmura-t-elle, tout de suite...

Ses mots l'achevèrent. Il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en elle et sentit qu'il approchait de l'extase... il pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs langues se liant en une langoureuse galopée...il y était presque, il sentait la vague de plaisir monter en lui... Il écarquilla les yeux, eut la vision fugitive d'Elena haletant une dernière fois son nom, et il poussa un gémissement rauque qu'il étouffa contre ses lèvres. Il resta en elle un long moment, et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, brisés de fatigue. Elena se blottit contre lui, nue, sa peau collant contre la sienne... il eut un soupir stupéfait :

- c'était...

- je sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent simultanément de rire. La jeune vampire se redressa sur son coude, l'observant avec amour...

- tu vois, dit-elle, peut-être que la solution à tout ça, à ce fichu lien, à la compulsion... peut-être que la clé de tout ça c'est simplement...

- l'amour ?

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif et Elena haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que tu trouves ça stupide.

Il eut un franc sourire qui étira ses lèvres et, roulant sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, il lui murmura avec douceur :

- je vais peut-être te surprendre mais... c'est la chose la moins stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

Attendrie, elle encercla son visage de ses mains et l'attira à elle. Elle n'avait pas honte de s'avouer que, ainsi nue sous lui, elle avait encore envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour...

Les minutes défilèrent, s'étirant en heures tandis qu'au dehors la nuit faisait place au jour, dessinant dans le ciel de longues traînées rosâtres. Stefan s'éveillait auprès de Rebekah, Jeremy dormait encore dans son lit, les traits paisibles... Damon n'était pas sortit de la cave de toute la nuit. Plus tard, sans doute le désir de sang l'étreindrait de nouveau mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pensa-t-il en embrassant de nouveau la jeune vampire à la longue crinière chocolat qui lui lança un sourire éblouissant.


End file.
